Captives
by Kudos4U
Summary: 2 years later...Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were...and now Kagome has to go get them. Kathy joins her cause...but things lead to lies, betrayals, fights, and much more!
1. The Village

Captives

By: Princess Sango

Kagome rode her bike through the fuedal ages, back to Kaede's village. "Inuyasha makes me come back, even after we finished collecting the jewel..." thought Kagome. It was true, they had finished the jewel after 2 freaking years. Kagome was dating Hojo, giving in to her friends pleas. When Kagome finally reached Kaede's village she noticed it a wreck.

Kagome sighed and kept going to Kaede's hut. "Kaede? Are you still there? Miroku? Sango? Shippo? Inuyasha!" Silence was her answer.

A girl ran up to Kagome, "Lady Kagome! Your finally here!"

"Who are you, and what exactly happened here?"

"I'm Kathy, Lady Kagome, Shesshoumaru-sama came and took your friends! He killed every villager too!"

Kagome looked at Kathy, she was thin and medium height. Her white skin with silver hair with black highlights and blue eyes were unusual. The more unusual thing was the moon and line markings on her face and fluffy thingy. Kathy looked aroundeight and her kimono was dark blue with pink flowers. "Are you a demon?" Kagome blurted out.

Kathy smiled, "Yes, Shesshoumaru's daughter to be exact." Kagome's eyes widened.

"I'm hald demon, my mother is Kikyo."

Kagome almost fainted but she regained her composure, "That's my..."

"I know aunt Kagome, father left me here, I think he only likes boys..."

"You can stay with me. Well let's go find your father."

started to ride her bike ad Kathy followed. "Aunt Kagome?"

"Yes Kathy?"

"Father and mother says some very nasty things about uncle Inuyasha why?" Kagome stopped her bike and looked behind her at Kathy.

"Well your father hated mortals and half demons, which surprises me about Kikyo. Your father hated Inuyasha because he was half demon. Your mother hated him for something that happened over 50 years ago." Kagome started to ride again, sensing Inuyasha and Shesshoumaru. Kathy took that answer and followed her.

Aftertwo hours it started to get dark. They both stopped for the night, getting to know eachother better. "Kathy, why did your fatherleave you at the village?"

"He only wants a son, mama died, and I have a step-mother Rin."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have a half-brother, though my dad still doesn't like me."

"That's terrible! He should know it is wrong, you can live with me though."

"Thanks!" Soon they decided to sleep.

Kathy woke up early and made a small breakfast. When Kagome got up she made instant ramen noddles."Kathy, why did your father attack the village?"

That question had taunted her for awhile. "He did it so Kevin could practice fighting. He chose Aunt Kaede's because Uncle Inuyasha was there." Soon they were both silent and after breakfast they continued on their journey.

Finally they reached the West Domain and found Sesshoumaru's castle. "How are we supposed to get in?"

"Just walk right in, father doesn't mind. As long as your with me." That's exactly what they did, then they bumped into Rin.

"Hi step-mom!"

Rin greeted them, "Your father's outside with Kevin. He picked a fight with Inuyasha again. The others are in your room Kathy. See ya!" Kathy and Kagome walked headed to Kathy's room.

When they reached Kathy's room you could hear groans of pain. Kathy opened the door to reveal everyone minus Inuyasha. Kaede only had some cuts and her clothes were torn in several places. Sango was laying down in bed; she had fighting clothes on. Sango was in the worst condition.

Miroku was sleeping in a corner, he hasn't been touched it seems. Shippo was in another corner, he had bruises all over his arms. "What happened to Sango?" asked Kagome.

Miroku woke up, "Kevin and Sesshoumaru, fighting, after all she is a demon slayer." Kathy walked into her bathroom retrieved a wet washcloth. Kathy walked over to Sango and started to clean her wounds.

"Aunt Kagome, we should hurry, we can get Uncle Inuyasha later."

"I think you're right. Miroku, you can help."

Miroku gave Kagome a sad look, "Sorry Kagome, I may not look hurt but I have a broken leg."

"Hurry Papa! I can't wait celebrate winning with Mama!" yelled a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Hide Kagome-sama!" Kagome ran inside the closet; able to see the whole room.

The door opened and in came Inuyasha, Kevin, and Sesshoumaru. "Kathy! Your back!"

"Yes, I am. How was the training?"

"Rocked!"

"Sucked..."

"..."

"Well okay..." Kevin took Inuyasha and threw him inside a metal cage, locking it.

Kevin and Sesshoumaru left while Kathy pulled back out the wet washcloth. While continuing to clean Sango's wounds. "Uncle Inuyasha?"

Kagome came out, looking over Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked beat, his clothes were torn and he had a huge wound over his chest. "What? Brat..."

"I'm sorry about my family. Kagome is here too."

"Kagome? Where?" He looked around desperatley.

"Right here, seventeen and still coming back."

"Aunt Kagome, take Miroku into my closet, there's a way out." Kagome picked up Miroku and then she walked inside the closet.

Kathy took Shippo, who wailed in pain when she dropped him in the closet. Kagome looked around the closet and opened the chute. "Miroku, I'm going to let you slide down." Mirku nodded as Kagome slid him down the chute. "You're next Shippo!" Kagome grabbed him and sent him down the chute. When Kagome came out of the closet she was thrown into Inuyasha's cage.

Kevin stood theere with a smirk on his face. Kathy was crying in the corner Miroku once was in. "A new fighting toy yes!"

TBC...


	2. The Race is On!

Captives Chapter Two

Princess Sango

"A new fighting toy yes!" Kagome gasped and clung to Inuyasha's shirt. "What? Sweet Kathy didn't tell you?"

"T..tell me w-what?"

"You're a good actor sis. This was all a trap!" Kathy stood up and smirked.

"See you, let's go get those two!" The two siblings slipped out of the room.

"Inuyasha, Kathy may think she won but..."

Kagome pulled out her key, "We can go now."

"No, they will kill us then. They already killed Miroku and Shippo."

"What?"

"Anyone who tries to run away dies. Sango is pregnant, but she was forced to fight. She's alive, she's due in a week too."

Sango stirred and opened her eyes, "Miroku?"

"Dead Sango, died today."

Sango cried, "Though the baby, I'm due in two days!"

"Oh great!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome noticed that she was clinging to Inuyasha's shirt. "Kagome why did you return?" asked Inuyasha.

"You wanted me to."

Inuyasha nodded, "I love you Kagome."

"Me too." Inuyasha kissed her on the lips. "You're the first boy that I kissed..."

Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru watching, "Dear brother, found love a little to late, eh?"

"Feh, what?"

"Oh, you didn't know? People who helped die too."

Kagome was taken from the cage. "Inuyasha! I don't wanna die! I want to live with you and have children!"

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha stuck his hands through the bars.

Inuyasha watched Kagome slip away. Kagome started to cry. "Inuyasha din't mourn over me. Promise?"

"Promise!" Inuyasha looked at her one last time. Kagome was over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, staring at Inuyasha.

"Please...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha stared at her, "My only true love... is slipping away..." thought Inuyasha.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru disappeared, Inuyasha looked down at his hands. "I know you loved her Inuyasha, we all knew," said Sango.

Meanwhile...

Kagome stared at the floor, "Is this the end?" Kagome kept thinking, as Kathy gave her tools.

"Here, bows and arrows, and this fur that Shippo had."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to make it out of the house within the time limit, while my whole family looks for you."

"Okay when do I start?"

"Now!"

Kagome ran; finding the front door should be easy. When Kagome reached Kathy's room she knew exactly where to go. Kagome ran inside the closet, down the chute. When Kagome reached the end; Kathy was there, "Too late game over!" Kagome closed her eyes and screamed.

TBC...


	3. A New Arrival And Downcast Storms

Captives Chapter 3: A New Arrival And Downcast Storms

Princess Sango

Inuyasha was later given Kagome's body; she had been beaten really badly. Inuyasha then noticed that she was still breathing, faintly. "Kagome...please..."

"Inuyasha... I'm okay." Inuyasha set Kagome down on the metal floor; he took of his red shirt and tenderly wrapped Kagome in it.

"We're going to make it!" said Inuyasha.

Three Years Later...

Kagome was twenty and secretly living under Inuyasha's shirt. "Inuyasha is it safe?" whispered Kagome.

"Yes, they are out on another rampage." Kagome came out and looked around, before hugging and kissing Inuyasha. They were still in the metal cage and Kagome was still healing.

"Did they leave any food?"

"No."

"They never leave food," said Sango cradling her twins, boy and girl.

Kagome nodded and looked down at her arm, there was still a bruise going away. Inuyasha looked over Kagome, she was thinner and had a few bruises left, but she looked beautiful to him all the same. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are we going to live here forever? Will I be able to have a child?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "You never will know where life will take you. Kagome no matter what, I still have love for you."

Kagome kissed him, "Same to you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at a sound of people walking, "Quick Kagome!"

Kagome kissed him and dove under her blanket. "Can you see me?"

"No." Kagome fell asleep as Inuyasha laid his head gently against her stomach. They were both asleep when Kathy came in.

"Sango-san is everyone hungry?"

"Yes." Kathy walked outside her door and grabbed five tubes. When she came back in, she handed three to Sango, one to Kaede, and dropped one in Inuyasha's cage.

Kathy left and everyone slept the rest of the night. When Inuyasha woke up in the morning Kagome was still sleeping. He noticed the tube, grape, it was okay. Kagome yawned, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha took the tube and snapped it in half. He took one half and handed it to Kagome and ate the other half.

After Inuyasha and Kagome finished the tubes, Sesshoumaru graced them with his presence. He told Kaede and Sango that they could go, with the twins. So Sango, the twins, and Kaede left. Sesshoumaru walked over to the cage. "You can stay, so can the girl. I know Kagome is alive, no use hiding it." Kagome crawled out from under Inuyasha's shirt.

"How did you know?" asked Kagome.

"I can smell you, Kikyo, remember?" Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru unlocked the cage.

"You can do whatever you want in this room. You can lock it too. Bye." Sesshoumaru left and Kagome was happy, sort of anyway.

"Oh, Inuyasha! What about my family?"

"I guess that you will see them sooner or later."

Kagome started to cry. "Kagome, I know that you love them but..."

Kagome was hugged by Inuyasha, "I love you Kagome. I know this sounds like Miroku but..."

Kagome laughed, "Sure..." Inuyasha kissed her.

* * *

"Where is she? She has been gone three years!" yelled Kagome's mom.

"Chill mom! Kagome is probably with Inuyasha," said Souta.

"She's twenty and I'm worried about her!" Souta rolled his eyes, he was now 15, and no matter how hard he tried to tell his mom about Inuyasha, she wouldn't listen. Souta walked outside of the house, tired of hearing his mom ranting.

Souta walked inside the well shrine. "I was eight the last time I jumped in," he thought. Souta took a deep breath and jumped inside the well. "Wow...sunlight..." said Souta completely in awe. Souta climbed up the well to be greeted by Sesshoumaru.

"Well hello there," he smirked. Sesshoumaru then picked up Souta and carried him to his domain. "Who are you?"

"The half breed's half brother." Souta remained quiet the rest of the way.

Kagome was laying her head over Inuyasha's chest. Kagome was up in a second, pulling on her clothes as she detected Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru is coming!" Inuyasha got up and pulled on his clothes and they settled back down on the bed.

"Don't worry Kagome."

Sesshoumaru came over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were held captive and opened the door. He dropped Souta and left. "Inuyasha? Kagome?"

Kagome sat up, "Souta how?"

"Geez sis, if you wanted to be alone with Inuyasha you could've asked."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, "Souta!"

Souta laughed, "Mom's worried about you."

Kagome walked up and slowly walked over to Souta. When Kagome reached Souta she hugged him, "Souta I cannot return, either can you."

Souta looked at Kagome, "W-what do you mean sis?"

Kagome looked at him, "The person, who brought you here, will keep you here forever."

Souta looked at Kagome shocked, "Really?" Kagome nodded, and then opened her arms wide, which Souta accepted.

Inuyasha came up next to Kagome, hugging her. "We'll make it; we have gone too far not too. All Kagome could do was nod. Soon Souta was sleeping and was gently placed inside the metal cage they were once in. Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled on the bed. "Inuyasha do we have to put him in the cage?"

"It will mold him Kagome; to learn the rules." Kagome nodded, soon falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru showed up looking for Inuyasha around the middle of the night. When he spotted him, he roughly nudged him on the shoulder. "Get up fool."

Inuyasha's eyes opened and his arms unraveled around Kagome's waist. "What?"

"Come."

Inuyasha got up and followed his half brother. He stopped in the kitchen, telling Inuyasha to sit down. "I brought you here because Kikyo asked me to. I took Kagome and you here because I knew this would happen."

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Fool, Kagome is having a child! Kikyo told me this would happen."

"But that would mean..." "You're a father and a soon-to-be lord of the West Domain."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "Though that's!"

"Yes, I know, but it was in father's will. After your first is born, then you become Lord of the West Domain."

Inuyasha was quiet, "You must return to your mate. Go." Inuyasha got up and got back to Kagome. Kagome was up, looking different. Inuyasha stared at her, claws, fangs, silver hair; only trace of human was her face.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do?"

Inuyasha came over to her, "I'm not sure, Kikyo told you, huh?"

"Yes, I know I'm pregnant. How..."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "We'll be fine." They both fell asleep, a little overwhelmed.

Kagome woke up after Sota. "Sis, can you take me out?"

"No this will do well for you."

"Like the new look."

"I'm still getting used to it. Souta you soon will be an uncle."

"You're having a baby? Mom's rule is after college!"

"I know but it is no use. I won't be coming back."

TBC...


	4. Coming Back and Back from the Dead

Captives Chapter 4: Coming Back and Back from the Dead

Princess Sango

One Week Later...

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over to the bed. "Yes Kagome?" "Is it nine months before I have a baby?" "Eight weeks left, be strong Kagome."

Eight Weeks and One Day...

Kagome held her baby. "Inuyasha, he needs a name!"

"It's hard though!"

"Fine how about Inu Jr.?" No answer came.

"No, how about Inuyasha Jr.?" suggested Souta a minute later.

"Okay! Inuyasha Jr. it is!" said Kagome excitedly.

Souta was still denying the whole thing though. "Souta, come on! Come see your new nephew!" yelled Kagome.

"I would like to," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-san, sure."

"Don't you dare hurt him," snarled Inuyasha. Kagome held out Inuyasha Jr. to his half-uncle.

"It looks just like Inuyasha, only the eyes are mix. Full bred dog demon too, congrats." He handed Inuyasha Jr. back to Kagome. When he left, Souta came and looked at his nephew.

Six Years Later...

"Kagome! You're home! Souta too! Where have you guys been for six-nine years?" asked their mom. Then their mom noticed the difference of Kagome.

"Feudal ages mom. Feels good to be home," they both said in fusion.

"Mom, I have a surprise for you. It surprised me too, please don't get mad."

Kagome called in Inuyasha Jr. and a girl from outside. "Yes mother?" asked Inuyasha Jr.

"Mom, this is Inuyasha Jr. and Inuya."

"Those are your children?"

"Yea, Inuyasha Jr. is seven and Inuya is four. Kids, this is your grandma." They all said hi and said nothing more.

"Mom do you hate them?"

"No, I just had a flashback to when you and I had to face grandpa."

Kagome laughed, "They still have a father! I promise!"

"That's good to hear! Who's the father?"

"Inuyasha, you met him. A real sweetie, he is the new Lord of the West." Her mother smiled, happy to hear every detail.

"Sis, Inuya is crying!"

"Okay, hold on mom!" Kagome ran and took Inuya from her son.

"It's okay Inuya, no one's going to get you here," cooed Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Jaken is trying to get back at Inuyasha. See, when we had Inuyasha Jr., Inuyasha had the right of the West Domain. Jaken had served Sesshoumaru, all because of the West Domain, so now he wants to kill our children."

"That's why you came back?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Mrs. Higurashi looked sad, "She didn't want to come back..."

"Mom, did you notice Kagome's new look?"

"Yes, what's with it?"

"Well, when I had them; I agreed to be a half demon."

"Wow..."

Kagome smiled and asked, "Is grandpa still alive?"

"No, he died to years after Souta left. He sends love." Kagome looked down at Inuya.

"I'm turning human tonight..." Kagome walked upstairs to her room, Inuyasha Jr. following.

"You may want to leave them alone. Inuyasha had to force Kagome to leave and I promised him that I would take care of them." Their mom nodded.

Kagome was upstairs on her bed, crying. "Mama, the war will end soon. Papa will come get us soon, we'll make due," Inuya answered naively in a childish voice from the floor. Kagome looked up at her daughter, silver hair, claws, dog ears, fangs; in short she was a feminine Inuyasha with mixed eye color. Inuya looked down at her blue kimono, "Mama, papa loves us, he doesn't want you to cry." Inuya jumped on the bed and crawled to her mom.

Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled weakly, "You're right but I'm worried. I am used to being close to your father now."

Inuya hugged Kagome, "It's alright mama, and you have Uncle Souta, Inuyasha Jr., grandma, and me."

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the bed that used to hold two. "It's so empty here. I hope the war ends soon." Inuyasha looked at the dresser and saw the picture of everyone before they split up. Sango had returned with her children yesterday and is staying here. She had offered to help and Inuyasha allowed her to.

A knock came to the door and Inuyasha gave them permission to enter. "Inuyasha, how long before the war starts?"

"In about four hours."

Sango stood at the door, "Shippo and Miroku are both gone, and Kaede died now. You, Kagome, and my kids are all I've got now. Inuyasha, if I die, please take care of my kids. Promise me!"

"I promise Sango." Sango smiled and walked over to him.

Then she sat down, "Thank-you, thank-you so much."

Inuyasha sat up and hugged her, "You're Kagome's friend. We'll always help you."

Sango cried, "Before Kathy left with her dad, she told me that Miroku w-wanted to s-see me! I wish t-that he could be alive."

"We can't change the past Sango. We just can't."

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. "Kagome you must go to your old time! I will miss you always. Take our children and go!" A kiss ended the dream. Kagome bolted right up and didn't find the warmth of her hanyou husband. Kagome, realizing her surroundings cried.

"Come home to me soon Inuyasha. I miss you too much."

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of bed and got ready for the battle. After he was ready, Sango was awoken. Her children were hidden safely as Sango and Inuyasha got outside and was ready to face Jaken. Jaken was there, but dead. Sesshoumaru walked out into the clearing, and looked at Inuyasha.

"I will not use violence in this matter. This is for Kagome's sake. Sango, Miroku is alive, though he lives until dusk. Find him, Inuyasha can help you." Sesshoumaru ran from the spot and disappeared.

"H-he's alive!" Inuyasha took a whiff of the air and picked up on Miroku's scent.

Inuyasha picked up Sango and headed towards the scent. "He's close by." Inuyasha kept heading towards the scent. "I'm a little uneasy about this..." he thought. It was now morning and Kagome had a hard time sleeping. Kagome lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Inuya had just woken up by the sun's rays and the bird's sweet song.

"Mama? Are you okay? You still miss papa, don't you?"

Kagome heard her daughter. "Yes, I still miss him. I'm used to having him by me now."

Inuya looked at her mother. "Papa, you told me that I and Inuyasha Jr. must take care of mama. We all miss you and love you. Come back soon before mama cracks." Inuya jumped onto the bed and hugged her mom.

* * *

Inuyasha found Miroku, but it had all been a trap. "Miroku are you okay?"

Miroku looked beat, "Inuyasha g-go it's a t-trap. Don't w-worry about me."

Miroku collapsed and Inuyasha picked him up. "I'm not going to let you die again."

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched from the forest. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Why must we do this?" questioned Rin. He remained quiet.

* * *

Kagome refused to get out of the room except to use the bathroom. Inuya brought the meals to her. Kagome's mom had known what she was feeling and went to talk to her. "Kagome?"

Her mom knocked on the door hesitantly. "Come in..."

Her mom opened the door to see Kagome on her side staring at the wall. "Kagome..."

TBC...


	5. Fire, Love, and Death…?

Chapter 5: Fire, Love, and Death...?

Princess Sango

"Kagome..." Kagome didn't move her vision slightly blurry from the tears. Her mom moved towards her and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You love him that much huh?" she questioned.

"Y-yes, I've been with him for overeight years. He comforted me when I was homesick." Her mom looked up at her; she was now sitting up and looked at her mom.

"You should've known that you would have to leave him sometime. He being a Lord would make you vulnerable."

"I know mom but... I just love him so much!" Kagome blushed at the sudden outburst.

"Kagome, he wouldn't want you to be sad. After all, I'm sure he misses you too."

Kagome looked down at her hands, "I just can't stand being away from him."

"Don't worry."

* * *

Inuyasha was quiet as he reached his house. Sango kept looking at Miroku, like she couldn't believe that it was really him. Miroku kept quiet, "Why did they take me? I told them to go and leave me there." As soon as they opened the door they could hear Sayaku and Miroku Jr. yelling for... help?

"Please Inuyasha?" asked Sango wearily. Inuyasha nodded and headed towards the two screaming children.

Kagome had gotten out of bed and was trying to remember what some foreign things did. "Don't worry about your old memory here, you'll learn," her mom said to Souta and Kagome.

"Now I know how Inuyasha felt," said Kagome to no one in particular.

Kagome first tried to make lunch and forgot how to use the toaster. Kagome's mom had laughed and showed her how to use it. Kagome felt foolish, but her mom's reassuring words kept her from giving up.

* * *

Inuyasha had found the children. They were huddled in a corner, scared of Kevin and Kathy. Inuyasha looked at the frightened kids, "I have to save them! But must I kill my own half brother's family to do it?" He must make the decision now. Inuyasha attacked swiftly and they both fell to the floor.

Sayaku and Miroku Jr. thanked him and hurried to his parents. Inuyasha picked up the two children and placed them in a room to rest. He headed towards Miroku, Sango, Miroku Jr., and Sayaku.

Kagome had just lain down in bed. "This is getting a little easier though I wish he would just come and get me." Kagome heard movement from the futon and footsteps.

"Mama?" asked Inuya softly.

Kagome moved to the side and allowed Inuya on. "I miss him mama, I know Inuyasha Jr. does too. We all miss him." Kagome hugged her and Inuya cried softly.

Inuyasha walked outside of his house. The scent of Sesshoumaru was strong. "Inuyasha, my kids okay?" asked Sesshoumaru as he walked towards Inuyasha.

"Just knocked out. They're safe in Kevin's old room."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for my children being so hostile. They were born here too you know."

Inuyasha was confused, "Let my family leave and I will let you take over again."

"Okay, I'll give you a month. Go get Kagome, she misses you. I'll watch over the house." Inuyasha nodded and looked at the house one last time. What he didn't know was that would be the last time ever.

Kagome got up from her bed as she sensed Inuyasha. The window opened and that gave her the answer. Kagome ran to him, "Inuyasha! I'm so happy!"

She hugged him and felt like she couldn't let go of him. Inuyasha hugged her back. "Can we wait till our family wakes up? Souta can't come with us this time."

* * *

"I smell smoke," Miroku said through pain. Sayaku and Miroku Jr. came inside.

"Mama, papa! The house is on fire! We must flee." Sango hurried the children out the back door and got Miroku through. Sango went back in to look for Kirara and inhaled too much smoke. Sango collapsed, giving in.

TBC...


	6. Everyone's Back, What About Sango?

Chapter 6 : Everyone's Back, What about Sango?

Princess Sango

Inuyasha Jr., Inuya, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all awake early and Kagome had left a note for her mom.

Dear Mom,

Inuyasha has come to get me and I have gone. I still love you but feel no connections here. Tell Souta sorry for me. You can come and visit me! Good luck with Souta, mom, he needs to be taught all over again. Love you and Souta always!

Love,  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Inuya, and Inuyasha Jr.

Kagome placed the letter down on the kitchen table and then they left. Kagome was and felt in total bliss. "I love you so much, baka!" she thought.

Sango had still not come out of the house and he was worried. "Come out Sango! Please come out!" his mind was screaming at him. Then the house disappeared and Sango appeared under a red coat, unharmed. Kirara was under it too and Miroku found out it was Inuyasha's fire rat coat.

"I owe himso muchnow! He's done so much, how will I ever repay him?" Miroku shook his head thinking, "Worry about Sango first."

Kagome and her three kids sighed as they returned to the fresh air and nature. "I missed this," she thought. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. "No I missed him."

Inuyasha didn't want to head home just yet. "Our anniversary is tomorrow. I remember our third one; Inuya was born around that time. She may not remember right now, though."

Kagome sensed something wrong with the house but refused to go. "It can wait till later." Inuyasha decided against reminding her; and instead he told Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. to go find and play with Sayaku and Miroku Jr. When they left, Kagome looked puzzled.

* * *

Miroku was upset that Sango didn't wake up yet. Sayaku and Miroku Jr. were still quiet; he guessed Sango was their comfort. After all, they never met him until today. "You two alright?" They both nodded but they kept their eyes on Sango. "Your mom will be alright." Just then little Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. showed up.

* * *

Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha smile. She laughed nervously, "Okay, what holiday did I miss?"

Inuyasha gave her a mock pout, "You mean you forgot? How could you?"

Kagome thought and then smiled, "You! Come here!" She thrust her to him in an embrace.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" asked Inuyasha Jr.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Now our mommy isn't waking up," said Miroku Jr. quietly.

Inuya sighed and replied, "She inhaled too much smoke. So in other words, she could be in a coma. Her scent is fine though." Everyone stared at Inuya; she was only four years old! She was showing advanced intelligence already!

TBC...


	7. Priestess Wars Part 1

Chapter 7: Priestess Wars 

Princess Sango

The next day...

Kagome woke up to feel the warmth of Inuyasha, "Now peace will come. Please let peace come between us." Inuyasha was asleep still and she liked the feeling of security. Kagome remembered this place, Inuya was born here. They, Inuyasha and Kagome, came here on their special holiday.

Inuyasha had just woken up and held Kagome close. "I was born here too. My parents came here too. Sesshoumaru has his own den too."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad we got together. After all, hanyou parents usually stick together."

* * *

Sayaku and Miroku Jr. just woke up and they were anxious to see if Sango was up. She hasn't woken up, and they didn't say anything to Miroku. Inuya tended to Sango. The two boys played while Sayaku watched Inuya, as did Miroku. Sayaku kept asking questions, and Inuya gave short lectures back.

* * *

Kagome didn't want to leave too early. Inuyasha understood all too well also. So instead he told her stories about his parents. To Kagome, this was a special moment.

Sango still wasn't up and Inuya calmly told them that she was fine. "Mom and Kaede-san taught each other. I taught myself."

"So did you know what happens when you mix these two ingredients?" asked Miroku.

Inuya stared and then laughed, "You can't! Unless you plan on killing yourself and everyone else in a ten mile radius!"

Miroku fell silent, "She knows so much!"

Inuya then stated, "I hope one day I'll be good enough to for priestess wars."

* * *

"No way! You mom did that?"

He nodded, "Sure did, so let's hear about your life." Kagome nodded and spilled her life story.

* * *

"I'm sure you are Inuya!"

She shook her head, "I need to have a teacher, and a spirit or two. Also an apprentice? I need good reviews from all. Also you can enter only once."

Miroku sighed, "I'll be your apprentice, a spirit will be easy to find, and I know a teacher."

Inuya smiled, "Promise not to tell my mom? If I win, I want it to be a surprise."

Miroku nodded, "I'll send Kirara and Sayaku there. A soul only can be acquired by you. You can start to teach me."

* * *

Kagome knew tonight was the last night for them together. Kagome shucked her clothes off and jumped into the river. Nice and warm, Inuyasha was there too. Maybe she could play a game?

TBC...


	8. Priestess Wars Part 2

Chapter 8: Priestess Wars Part 2

Princess Sango

Sango was now up and Inuya tended to her. Inuya taught Miroku which knew about nothing in healing aids. Miroku's former teacher was female, also a priestess. She had competed and lost. First was actual an actual combat, her teacher lost, healing, teacher lost, defense, Inuya lost. "Besides defense, she's good to go. Best priestess that I will ever teach. She's only how old?"

"Four and glad to hear it!" she told her teacher.

* * *

Kagome lay down to sleep as Inuyasha threw off his shirt. "That game was mean! How could you do that? Running to Kouga with my clothes!" Kagome smirked and just fell asleep.

* * *

Inuya found out that her best defense was fire, as water was combat. The teacher was called Mizuho, and she kept pushing about fire. "We will see that you can do now. Ready? Go!" Mizuho started sending attacks everywhere. Inuya concentrated on the grass and the attacks.

"Come fire! Rise up over my head! Form a dome," her mind screamed.

A strong fire dome formed over her head. No matter how hard the attacks were, they couldn't go through. Mizuho stopped and was out of breath. "H-here's your recommendation from me. D-don't l-lose." Inuya took it and Mizuho sprinted off.

"Okay Miroku, all I need is a ghost." Miroku nodded dumbly.

The next day...

Kagome and Inuyasha started out early the next day. That day they decided to take the whole family to Kagome's house. Inuyasha knew that his ears would be touched but he loved Kagome too much to refuse. Kagome was in bliss, but an old scent came. "Koga? What is his scent doing here?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "His den is here too. He has his own female wolf demon now. You have to pay for western dens. Though I get one for free, you know why."

* * *

Inuya walk through the maidens cemetery, she had to find one by herself. A few weren't very befitting, but one she liked. Her name is Keiko. She died in a fire not too long ago. She had great untapped power. Also a male spirit guides her. I came to her and we talked.

She informed me about all her hardships in the fire. Then I told her my proposal, and she accepted. We integrated and it felt right. Inuya led her out where Miroku was waiting. "Miroku, this is Keiko. She is my personal; I can work the fire defense better. Also Akane has water powers for combat."

Inuya told Miroku that she was ready. "You know things too." Miroku escorted her there while they went over the rules. Then Inuya was escorted away. Miroku sighed and headed back.

Kagome found the house destroyed and Sango crawling to them, "What happened Sango?" asked Kagome shocked. Sango told them the story and what caused it. Inuyasha asked where Miroku was, and Inuya. The boys were visibly seen, and Sayaku was right behind Sango.

"She's fine; I'm not supposed to tell you where she has gone though."

"Why not?" asked Kagome. Sango said nothing more, because Miroku came back.

* * *

Inuya's first task was simple. You had to levitate a bucket into the air. It took only one try too. Akane was doing things greatly. It took eight days if you worked slowly for twenty levels. Though Inuyasha was already on the fifteenth level before dark. She was little tired but kept going on.

Then as soon as Inuya saw thenumber twentyshack, she decided to rest. She had Akane and Keiko to help protect her. So they set off to dreamland together.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome started to fret, "Why can't you tell us?" Miroku simply stated that he was under orders not to tell.

"She'll be fine Kagome. Would I let Miroku go with her if I didn't?" Kagome became calm at once and they settled into sleep.

Inuya got up early and went to shack number twenty. "Hope mom and dad are okay," she thought. She sighed and walked inside.

* * *

Kagome was still a little uneasy but Sango kept reassuring her. She seemed proud of something.

* * *

Inuya heaved as she fought the last champion. "You have called me for child's play?" Akane and Keiko combined forces and gave the fire/water ball to Inuya. Inuya put power into it and sent flying to the priestess.

She collapsed at the powerful blow, "You are the new champion. Take those things in things in the chest and this necklace." Inuya collected everything and sent Keiko to tell Miroku.

She ran fast and when she neared the site she smiled, "Mom and dad are here!"

Miroku smiled as Keiko told him the news. He whispered back to her and she simply nodded. Kagome saw the spirit and shook her head. Then her nose picked up Inuya's scent. She smiled when Inuya came into view carrying strange items. Kagome looked startled as she had noticed the necklace.

"Hi! Why are you staring at me? I just got back from priestess wars! I won too!"

Kagome stared, "My four year old daughter just won the hardest tournament ever! When did she learn it?" Kagome hugged her daughter, "I'm so proud of you!"

Inuyasha looked puzzled and Miroku explained. "You mean the miko powers were transferred?"

Miroku nodded happily, "You're daughter has real potential." Kagome let go of her daughter, no bruises or anything, just some scratches.

"Where did you learn it all?"

Inuya smiled, "When you're training with Kaede-san and Miroku helped me find another trainer for defense." Inuyasha noticed one thing; he had a full youkai daughter with miko powers!

TBC...


	9. Owari

Chapter 9: Owari

Princess Sango

Inuya trained Miroku and did fighting combats with her dad. She had Keiko and Akane return to their friends. Though she still visited them often. She would be caught meditating somewhat before dark. Kagome watched Miroku go into training. By the end of the session his physical and spiritual energy was drained.

Though Inuya only pushed Miroku only when she knew it wasn't his all. Then at the end she would heal him and head straight to Inuyasha or the forest. Inuyasha Jr. spent his day with Miroku Jr. Sango started training Sayaku. So what was Kagome to do? Stay here and get old?

"No!" her mind was scolding her. A house, they would all need one. Though not near the old house. She needed it near a village, a stream or a lake, and close to the caves. She had seen one, though her sense of direction was off. Kagome settled for tomorrow and the rest of the day flew by quickly.

Next day...

She set out early the next day. The stream she found, the village wasn't too long a walk, and the caves were really close. Kagome seemed happy, because this house would be better. Lucky for her, the village was Kaede's because they helped her. It should only take a couple of months.

Two Months Later...

The house was finished! It looked exactly the way she had wanted it. Kagome ran to get the others. She found them after an hour, which wasn't so bad. Kagome had everyone follow her to the new house. They were surprised; the house had some of Kagome's comforts, though they would manage.

When everyone moved in, they noticed three spare rooms. Inuyasha asked why, but Kagome shook her head. "One room is for guests though the other two, I'm not telling. Just don't go inside ok?" Inuyasha nodded warily. Sayaku and Inuya were playing while the adults talked. The boys were exploring the land.

Kagome excused herself and slipped towards the forest. Sesshomaru was there holding Shippo, now alive. "Kagome!"

He looked frightened, "Thank-you Sesshomaru. We promise to leave you alone, unless you get involved in something you need help on." He merely nodded and placed Shippo down roughly.

Kagome watched him walk away; before that she didn't dare move. Shippo hugged Kagome when she was close enough. Kagome was happy to have her furry friend back. "Shippo-chan, please stay with the group. I'm sure my children would be happy enough to have another brother."

Shippo looked up at Kagome, "You had children? With who?"

Kagome smiled at her curiosity, "Two kids, one girl and one boy, and Inuyasha." He smiled and crawled up onto her shoulder. Kagome started walking towards the house, "Sango and Miroku live here too. They have two kids." She entered the house with him.

Inuyasha noticed Shippo, and stared. Shippo smiled at him and quietly said, "Inuyasha, I'm back." Inuyasha saw Kagome smiling and read her mind, Shippo is their responsibility.

1 year later...

Kagome had one more daughter named, Mitsue. Shippo was accepted by the new generation and Inuyasha actually treated him like a son. No one ever heard from Sesshomaru's family. Kagome will resign from being a miko in ten years and will pass the right to Inuya.

Inuya was strong and hasn't gotten called back to the priestess wars. Miroku and Sango are raising the kids as heirs, to what was their goal. Inuyasha was happy that way things were. Though now he had to pay for the caves. Sota and Kagome's mom came to visit. Akane and Keiko visited too.

All rooms were filled. Everyone was just happy with the way things were. Though soon their tiny village will connect with Kaede's. Everyone was happy and cheer, and planned for everything to stay that way. Soon when the village connects in the future, it will be known as Shikon City. Though there will be another 15-year-old teenager to fall through the dry well and start the saga over again.

End


End file.
